La fin d'un voyage
by Chl007
Summary: "Je suis exténuée. Je ne peux plus lutter. Personne ne peut maîtriser son destin, j'ai fini par m'en rendre compte." Cinq années ont passées. Et nulle trace de Sephiroth. Ils sont sur le point d'abandonner. Depuis le début, Genesis savait que ça se terminerait ainsi. Mais il n'a rien dit. OC x Genesis


Bonjour, bonjour ! ^^

Pour commencer, bonne année 2015 à tout le monde ! On reprend en beauté (enfin, c'est à vous d'en juger !) avec ce petit OS qui traînait sur mon bureau depuis une bonne semaine déjà...

C'est (plus ou moins) la suite du "Retour de Jénova". Je pense quand même que vous pouvez lire celui-ci si vous n'avez pas lu le premier. Après, si vous avez un peu de temps devant vous, rien ne vous empêche d'aller y jeter un petit coup d'oeil et de revenir sur celui-ci après ! Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :-)

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>La Fin D'Un Voyage<strong>_

Je suis exténuée. Je ne peux plus lutter. Personne ne peut maîtriser son destin, j'ai fini par m'en rendre compte. Alors c'est ainsi. Je baisse les bras maintenant, après avoir tant lutté, tant souffert. Car c'est comme ça que notre histoire devait s'achever. Par cet abandon brutal, douloureux et cruel, indépendant de notre volonté. Ton envol, mes pleurs. Ton amertume, ma rage. Ton impuissance, ma tristesse. La fin d'un amour passionné et unique. Brisé par la pire créature qui existe. Jénova. Celle pour qui tu existes désormais. Je laisse à Strife et à ses amis le soin de débarrasser la Planète d'elle… de toi. De vous deux. Je ne m'en sens ni la force, ni le courage. J'ai changée, Sephiroth. Tellement changée… Genesis te le confirmerait. Je ne suis plus celle que tu as connue. La femme que tu as aimé s'est éteinte en moi il y a bien longtemps déjà. Une autre est née de ses cendres, tellement différente de ce que j'étais avant. Tu ne me reconnaîtrais pas. Tu ne m'aimerais plus. Celle que tu as aimée n'existe plus.

Je suis désolée mon amour. Je t'implore de me pardonner, où que tu sois, quoi que tu fasses. Quoi que tu subisses. Mais cette quête n'a que trop duré. Cinq ans que nous te recherchons inlassablement à travers toute la Planète. Cinq ans que nous avons perdu toute trace de toi, malgré nos prières. Cinq longues années, trop longues, à parcourir le monde pour te retrouver, toujours dans l'incertitude de savoir si tu es vivant ou mort. Je ne pense pas que la Calamité te tuera, tu es bien trop précieux à ses yeux. Mais ce qu'elle te fait subir, et ce peut-être en ce moment même, Sephiroth, je n'ose même pas l'imaginer. Elle est capable de tout. Elle est le mal incarné.

Je t'ai tellement aimé. Mais je ne peux plus vivre avec ces doutes constants. Je ne veux plus vivre avec cette peur. Je ne t'oublie pas, non, jamais je ne t'oublierais. Je te l'ai juré tant de fois. Mais je vais t'abandonner lâchement, seul parmi les ténèbres. Un SOLDAT n'abandonne jamais les siens. L'une des premières choses que l'on m'a apprises. Et mon cœur est autant meurtri que mon honneur d'avoir à transgresser cette règle. Je vais finalement faire ce que tu m'as imploré de faire il y a cinq ans déjà, dans l'Église des Taudis, alors que Jénova prenait lentement mais sûrement possession de toi. Je dois apprendre à vivre avec ton souvenir, et non plus le manque de ta présence. Je ne peux plus lutter, mon amour. Le brasier ardent de l'espoir a fini par s'éteindre dans mon cœur. Et aucune flamme, aussi puissante soit-elle, ne pourra le rallumer. Tu es perdu, j'en ai enfin pris conscience. Perdu à tout jamais… Enfoncé si profondément dans la noirceur, portant tant de ténèbres en toi, qu'aucune lueur, même la plus pure, ne pourra t'apporter la délivrance. Seule la Déesse pourrait venir en aide à ton âme plongée dans la noirceur, désormais. Nous t'avons perdu, pour toujours. Il m'aura fallu cinq ans pour le réaliser enfin. Alors que tout ça était pourtant si évident, dès le départ. Tu étais déjà perdu à la seconde même où cette sublime aile d'un noir de jais s'est déployée dans ton dos. Tu étais perdu bien avant que ne naisse ton désir pour moi. Mais même si nous avions eu connaissance du futur si sombre qui s'offrait à nous, nous nous serions aimés. Car l'amour est à la fois la pire des faiblesses et la plus grandes des forces de l'homme. Et quoi qu'il t'arrive, tu es et resteras toujours un homme comme les autres, au fond de toi-même, Sephiroth. Je sais qu'elle ne peut pas t'enlever toute ton humanité. Ce n'est pas la Calamité que tu portes en toi qui fera disparaître à jamais les sentiments que nous éprouvions l'un pour l'autre. Mais je sais aussi que si nos routes se croisent aujourd'hui, tu n'hésiteras pas un seul instant à me tuer. Car c'est elle qui te contrôle, désormais. Et pourtant, tu es toujours là, quelque part, je le sais. Impuissant, piégé à l'intérieur de toi-même, dans ton propre esprit, dans ce corps qui ne devrait appartenir qu'à toi. Mais tu es là. Tu seras toujours là.

Il est temps pour moi de te dire adieu, Sephiroth. Je renonce à toi. Pour toujours Mais jamais personne ne pourra te faire disparaître de mes souvenirs et de mon cœur. La blessure restera douloureuse pendant longtemps et ne se refermera pas tout de suite. Mais un jour, elle guérira, j'en suis convaincue.

Genesis. Tu l'as compris dans mon attitude. Deviné dans mes gestes. Lu dans mon regard. Cette journée était la dernière de toutes. Après tout ce temps, toutes ces années, notre quête à travers la Planète s'achève enfin, et elle se solde par un cuisant échec. Jamais nous ne parviendrons à le retrouver, je l'ai compris, maintenant. Jénova a gagné la partie. Noud étions vaincus depuis le début. Tu le savais bien, mais tu n'as rien dit et m'as laissé m'en rendre compte par moi-même. Pour que je l'accepte mieux, sans doute. Et pour cela, il m'aura fallu cinq ans. Cinq longues années durant lesquelles tu es resté à mes côtés, protecteur, pour m'aider et me soutenir. Angeal avait disparu depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, ce qui avait d'ailleurs rendu Zack complètement fou. Maintenant, c'était au tour de Sephiroth. Tu refusais de me perdre également. Et pourtant, tu le savais. Tu savais depuis le début que cette quête était vouée à l'échec. Mais jamais tu ne m'as abandonné. Tu es resté l'ami fidèle sur lesquels on peut toujours compter. Parfois, tu aurais même voulu… être plus que ça. Est-ce que je me trompe ? Je ne pense pas. Ne me prends pas pour une idiote. Je ne suis pas aveugle, je l'ai bien remarqué. Tu as toujours jalousé la place que Sephiroth avait prise dans mon cœur. Mais par amour pour moi, par amitié pour lui, tu es toujours resté discret sur le sujet. Jamais le moindre commentaire, le moindre jugement. Jamais tu n'as essayé de nous séparer, lorsque nous étions encore tous les trois réunis. Mais ce long périple, ce n'est pas uniquement par amitié pour Sephiroth que tu l'as entreprit. C'est aussi par amour pour moi. Tu ne voulais pas me quitter. Tu ne voulais pas me perdre, comme tu avais déjà perdu les autres.

Tu es toujours resté l'éternel second, dissimulé dans l'ombre du grand Sephiroth. Ça a toujours été comme ça, même avant que je n'arrive… et ça t'a toujours fait enrager. Mais tu sais, tu n'étais pas si invisible que ça, à mes yeux. Car je dois avouer que mon cœur a toujours balancé entre vous deux. C'est Sephiroth qui, le premier, est parvenu à le dominer, certes. Mais… je vous ai toujours aimés, tous les deux. Je sais, c'est difficile à comprendre. Difficile à expliquer, aussi. Vous êtes pourtant si différents l'un de l'autre. Si opposés. Tu es le feu, lui la glace. Mais l'amour ne se commande pas, tu le sais tout comme moi. Oui, j'ai aimé Sephiroth, de tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme. Mais je t'aime également, Genesis, c'est ainsi et il n'y a pas d'explication logique. Peut-être est-ce un amour maudit. Peut-être est-ce à cause de cela que Jénova est intervenue dans l'histoire. Pour trancher entre vous deux, ne pas me laisser le choix. Ou bien est-ce le Destin qui nous a réunis. Sephiroth n'était-il qu'un leurre ? Serais-tu ma véritable âme sœur, Genesis… ? Seule la Déesse le sait. Après tout, nous ne serons jamais que des humains.

Mais c'en est trop pour moi. Je ne peux plus continuer ce voyage. Tu l'as bien compris, bien vu, évidemment. Au fil du temps, il s'est créé entre toi et moi une complicité particulière que je n'ai jamais connue aux côtés de Sephiroth. Nous n'avons même plus besoin de paroles pour nous comprendre. Selon les regards que tu m'adresses, je sais exactement ce que tu veux me dire. Mais il arrive encore que nous parlions de temps à autres, bien entendu. J'aime tellement le son de ta voix. Jamais je ne pourrais m'en lasser, je pense. Souvent, c'est le soir que je l'entends, lorsque nous sommes tous les deux installés, assis à même le sol, devant le feu que tu viens d'allumer d'un simple claquement de doigts. Quand tu me racontes telle ou telle anecdote de ton passé. Même de ton enfance, parfois. Ton amitié avec Angeal, que j'aurais voulu mieux connaître. Il avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien. Tes histoires de jus de pommes, que je voudrais goûter un jour. Rien qu'à t'ente en parler, j'en ai l'eau à la bouche. Et aussi ta rencontre avec Sephiroth, ta progression au sein du SOLDAT… tu as tant de choses à raconter dès que ta langue accepte de se délier un peu, Genesis. Et j'aime écouter tous tes récits. Quelquefois, tu arrives même à me faire rire. Ça fait du bien.

Mais ce soir, il n'y a ni rires, ni histoires. Tu es bien silencieux, mon ami. Tu m'inquiètes. Alors, sans un mot, je t'observe à la lueur des flammes. Tu me parais songeur, distant. Cela t'arrive si rarement… Tout comme moi, tu dois te demander ce que nous allons faire à présent. Retrouver Sephiroth était devenu notre unique but… notre raison de vivre. Maintenant que nous avons abandonné cette quête… maintenant… Nous ne pouvons par retourner chez les SOLDATS. Après tout, nous les avons abandonnés pour tenter de le retrouver. Tu connais la procédure tout comme moi. Nous sommes désormais recherchés, nous aussi. En danger de mort. Nos anciens compagnons d'armes sont à nos trousses, et ont sûrement reçus l'ordre de nous exterminer…

C'est certainement cela qui te tracasse, Genesis, et qui emplit de tant d'anxiété ton magnifique regard azuré. Ce n'est pas naturel d'être traqué comme une dangereuse bête sauvage par ses anciens camarades. Mais c'est ainsi que nous allons vivre, désormais. Toi et moi. Ensemble. Seuls contre eux tous. Tu sais comme moi que nous n'avons pas le choix. Mais je ne me fais pas de souci. Nous survivrons. Et je sais que tu le sais. Je ne suis pas perturbée par toutes ces questions. Je n'en ai d'ailleurs strictement rien à faire, tant que je suis avec toi. Tant que nous restons ensemble. Seule la solitude me fera sombrer dans la dépression. Pour l'heure… je m'amuse comme une enfant de cinq ans. Comme la petite fille fragile et naïve que j'étais autrefois, et que je ne serais plus jamais. Car le SOLDAT m'a trop changée pour cela. Je tripote négligemment ton long manteau de cuir rouge que j'aime tellement et qui te va si bien. Je tire un peu sur ta manche, rien que pour t'embêter. Tu souris, ne dis rien, me regarde faire. Tu passes nerveusement ton autre main dans ta frange de cheveux roux, qui scintille de reflets orangés. Tu es fort et combatif. Un brin vaniteux sur les bords, peut-être, aussi imprévisible que ces flammes impétueuses que tu maîtrises si bien. On ne t'appelle d'ailleurs pas le « Maître du Feu » pour rien, Genesis. Mais malgré tout, tu as aussi en toi ce côté protecteur et attentionné… qui m'a bien des fois sauvé la vie ces cinq dernières années, je dois l'admettre.

Je cesse mon manège et me rapproche de toi, venant poser ma tête sur ton épaule. Geste inhabituel de ma part, mais tu sais que cette soirée est d'ores et déjà tout sauf habituelle. Tu n'essaye pas de te dégager, ce qui me réjouit intérieurement et apporte un peu d'apaisement à mon cœur déjà bien assez meurtri. Au contraire, même : je sens ton bras qui m'enlace affectueusement dans un geste tendre. Tu me serres contre toi. Tu es tout aussi peiné que moi de devoir l'abandonner, mais nous devons nous y résoudre. Il n'y a pas d'autre choix, plus d'autre solution. Désormais, il n'y a plus que toi, et moi. Seuls dans un monde que nous ne comprenons pas. Qui ne nous comprend plus. Un monde qui autrefois nous admirait, mais qui aujourd'hui ne souhaite plus que notre disparition.

Tu hésites. Depuis quelques minutes, tu sembles indécis. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu dans cet état. Ta main gantée de cuir noir remonte lentement, vient caresser distraitement mes longs cheveux que pour une fois j'ai laissé détachés. La joue toujours posée sur ton épaule, je tourne légèrement la tête afin de pouvoir mieux t'observer. Ton regard rencontre le mien une nouvelle fois. La lumière rougeoyante des flammes éclaire ton visage. Le feu est une couleur qui te va si bien, Genesis. Nous restons ainsi, les yeux dans les yeux, pendant longtemps. Très longtemps. Jusqu'à ce que tu te décides enfin. Jusqu'à ce que tu accomplisses finalement ce simple geste, ce simple mouvement, cet acte sont tu rêvais depuis si longtemps. Cette chose que tu as voulu effectuer dès la première fois où je suis apparue dans ton champ de vision. Mais la présence constante de Sephiroth à mes côtés et les rapports que je me suis mise à entretenir avec lui t'en ont toujours empêché. Alors pour toi, c'est un peu comme un rêve qui se réalise enfin. Et pour moi aussi, d'ailleurs…

Je n'ai pas l'impression de le trahir en te laissant faire ça. Est-ce que ça te fait la même chose ?

Je ferme les yeux, me laissant aller à ton si doux baiser. Tu m'embrasses doucement, presque précautionneusement, comme si tu avais peur de me déplaire en voulant aller trop vite. Mes lèvres s'entrouvrent presque malgré moi. Ta langue cherche la mienne. Tendrement, elle s'effleurent, se découvrent avec hésitation. Lorsque nos bouches finissent par se séparer, je plonge mon regard dans le tien. Les flammes dansent dans tes yeux si bleus qui me dévisagent. Le feu perd peu à peu de son intensité, contrairement à celui qui s'est logé dans nos cœurs, tandis que nos lèvres se rencontrent à nouveau en un baiser ardent et passionné. Je sens ta main me caresser la joue, descendre dans mon cou. Nous roulons au sol. Je suis incapable de dire lequel de nous deux a lâchement poussé l'autre. Désormais allongée sur le côté, je me serre contre toi et ferme à nouveau les paupières, savourant la perfection de cet instant. Le feu s'éteint finalement. Celui qui a élu domicile dans nos âmes ne cesse de croître. Tes lèvres chaudes et douces se posent sur mon cou. Tes cheveux me chatouille la joue. Je souris, puis te fais remarquer avec malice que j'aimerai bien dormir. Tu hoches simplement la tête. Je me blottis contre toi, m'installant confortablement. Tu me souhaites une bonne nuit, dans un murmure au creux de mon oreille, puis refermes tes bras autour de loi dans un geste tendre et protecteur et poses une dernière fois tes lèvres sur mon front, doucement. Comme prise au piège dans ta puissante étreinte, j'ai l'impression de redevenir une enfant. Je t'aime, Genesis.

Tu es peut-être un peu déçu, je le sens. Mais ne t'en fais pas. Je sais que tu es patient, tu l'as bien prouvé au cours de ces dernières années. Alors, attend un peu… au moins aujourd'hui. Au moins ce soir. Nous aurons d'autres nuits pour nous, je te le promets. Tellement d'autres. Je sais que cette fois-ci, rien ne se dressera entre nous deux. Toujours ensemble. Tes yeux me l'ont juré. Jusqu'à la fin. Tant de choses à vivre. D'amour à partager. Toi. Et moi. Jusqu'au bout, quoi qu'il se passe. Une quête longue et fastidieuse s'achève ici et aujourd'hui, soldée par un cuisant échec, qui était lui-même préprogrammé dès le début de notre périple. Mais j'ai été trop aveugle pour m'en apercevoir immédiatement. Sephiroth survivra malgré tout, en paix, au fond de nos mémoires et de nos cœurs. Tel l'amant que j'ai toujours aimé, l'ami que tu as toujours soutenu.

Notre aventure à tous les trois prend fin ici et maintenant. Elle appartient désormais au passé. Mais notre vie à tous les deux, elle, ne fait que commencer. Et elle promet de continuer encore de nombreuses et longues années…

* * *

><p><em>« Il n'y a aucune haine, seulement de la joie<em>

_Car la Déesse te protège_

_Héros de l'aurore, guérisseur des mondes_

_Des rêves de lendemain hantent l'âme blessée »_

_Loveless, Acte II_

* * *

><p>P.S : Comme pour "Le retour de Jénova", j'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop eu de confusions entre Genesis et Sephiroth, avec les "tu", "te", "toi", etc...<p>

P.P.S : N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour donner votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir ! ;-)


End file.
